During radiation therapy, there is potential for the treatment machine, such as a linear accelerator, to collide with either the patient, the patient support system, such as the treatment table, or other equipment. Such collisions can result in patient injury and/or death as well as equipment damage. To avoid collisions, the treatment geometry is inspected by a therapist before initiation of treatment. If a potential collision geometry is found, the treatment is terminated and a revised treatment plan is created. This process requires several days and is inconvenient for the patient and costly for the provider. To avoid such situation, planners use intuition and are very conservative in the choice of treatment geometry. This inhibits the use of more advanced treatment techniques in which the machine and patient move during treatment. These advanced techniques require computer-assisted collision prediction in advance of treatment, because the advanced treatment techniques use geometries too complex for human planners to visualize.